<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A guilty pleasure by vendelabelle67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290598">A guilty pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendelabelle67/pseuds/vendelabelle67'>vendelabelle67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendelabelle67/pseuds/vendelabelle67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chocolate brown dildo keeps making an appearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just PWP. Plot bunny came along when I rewatched a scene where Garcia tells Morgan about a photo shopped picture of him she hides in her files. It made me giggle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caught</p><p> </p><p>She shouldn't have bought it. She shouldn't even have opened the email with the advertisement for it. But now she had. The moment her eyes had fallen on the highlighted, glossy picture of the chocolate brown dildo, everything in her had clenched. Before she came to herself, she received the order confirmation.</p><p>“What did I do? What in the sweet hell did I do? I will return it...unopened..I promise..”, she had mumbled. </p><p>Later, when she couldn't sleep, Penelope wondered how she, who never trolled any porn sites, had gotten such an offer in the first place. She had her own imagination, thank you very much, with what respectively who she was working with in her office. At that her breath had caught. Was somebody playing a sick joke on her? Derek and her did have a constant flirtation going for years now, but surely none would think, she would think like that about him. Or did they?</p><p>When the package arrived just a few days later, she’d let it sit on her dresser. There she stared at it, torn between the promise she’d given herself and curiosity.</p><p>The next evening, after a grueling day, with a big glass of red wine in one and a knife in the other hand, she ventured into her bedroom. </p><p>The plain package hid a dark brown, classy looking velvet box. The batteries were in a cute pouch of the same color. Penelope lifted the lid gingerly. There it lay, 9 gorgeous inches with a perfect mushroomy head. She had to touch it. She had to. </p><p>“Whatcha doin’, babygirl?” his voice said in her mind. She shuddered.<br/>
“Nnnnothing..I just wanted to see.” She could feel his hot breath on her neck.<br/>
“And? Go on, hold it, it won't bite. Put your fingers around it, stroke it. Up and down, yeah, like that. Nice?” She nodded, unable to speak, her body already on fire.<br/>
“Want to put the batteries in? Can you do that?”<br/>
Penelope dropped the pouch and he laughed silkily.<br/>
"Don’t be nervous, it’s just me, my love.”<br/>
Somehow she managed the task and moved to sit on her bed. Her legs were all shaky.</p><p>“What now?” she whispered to imaginary Derek.<br/>
“Why don’t you just take your panties off, no need to get undressed if you are shy..”<br/>
“Just my panties?”<br/>
His hand stroked her cheek. “I want you to be comfortable, want it to be good for you.”<br/>
“Okay.” Penelope didn’t dare look at him as she slipped out of her plain black underwear.<br/>
Derek however was bold enough to take it from her hand and shove it into his jeans pocket.<br/>
“They are mine now”, he said, winking at her. </p><p>She laid down turning away from his knowing eyes, holding the toy to her chest.<br/>
“I can’t do this.”<br/>
There was silence. She sighed with relief, but then the mattress dipped behind her.<br/>
“I’ll help you”, Derek placed a gentle kiss on her neck, taking the dildo. </p><p>He lifted her skirt, making her cry out with the first touch. She sobbed his name.<br/>
The head was now firmly placed against her entrance. His fingers brushed her clit. Her whole body seized up, the movement making the toy partly slide inside her.</p><p>Derek pressed the on button. Penelope stifled her scream into the pillow and at the same time strained to get more to get it deeper into her very wet pussy.<br/>
“Sweet baby girl”, Derek crooned into her ear. He increased the vibration level gradually, listening to her fall apart in his arms.</p><p>She had never come so hard in her life and also had never felt so guilty about it.<br/>
And she knew she was going to do it again. Soon. </p><p>****</p><p>Luckily she didn’t see Derek for over a week as the team was away down in Florida.<br/>
Of course he came to her practically the moment they landed.</p><p>“I am exhausted, woman”, he said, his head snuggled against her shoulder, both of his hands holding hers. “What about a lovely evening with sushi and a movie? I even throw in some ice cream?”<br/>
Penelope automatically kissed his cheek. “Sure, my prince. Sushi, ice cream and a movie it is.”</p><p>On the way home, alone in her car, panic hit her. What if she couldn’t behave normally around him anymore when they were alone? She knew he would call her out on it and not give up until she told him what was bothering her. </p><p>“Oh you know, Derek, I got myself a big chocolate brown sex toy and had my wicked way with it thinking only about you the whole time..” That would go over well, she was sure.</p><p>Nothing of the sort happened. They ate together, watched Fast and Furious 1 and fell asleep. Penelope wandered over to her bed in the middle of the night, after covering Derek with a blanket. </p><p>The next morning, Penelope went quickly out to get them breakfast and returning, heard him in the shower.</p><p>“Garcia? Where did you put my spare sweatpants?” he called from the bedroom door a few minutes later.<br/>
“Bottom drawer of the dresser. You want a mocha or regular coffee?”<br/>
No answer came. “Derek?”</p><p>“Yeah, found them, thanks.”<br/>
“Babe, tell me what coffee do you want.”<br/>
“Uh, regular, please.” His voice sounded stuffy.<br/>
“Are you okay?”<br/>
She came into the bedroom and stopped in her tracks.</p><p>Derek was sitting on the bed staring at the velvet box in his hands.<br/>
9 inch chocolate delight the inscription on the box read.</p><p>“What..”, he started, shaking his head. “Why..you..Penelope..”<br/>
He looked up and she saw that his face was flushed.<br/>
“I am so sorry. I totally forgot. I didn’t want to embarrass you by any means”, she said with a confidence she did not feel. She could die later.</p><p>“Have you used it?” he blurted.<br/>
“Derek!” She turned around abruptly.<br/>
“You did.” This time he whispered.<br/>
“I’m not listening, la la la. You have to go”, Penelope insisted, striding over to her couch.</p><p>“I don’t think so, baby girl. You promised coffee and breakfast.”<br/>
“You are trying to make me believe you’re letting this go without further investigation”, she prompted incredulous, her eyes searching his.</p><p>Derek grinned. “No. But we have the whole weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LanaLondon wanted to know what happened on that weekend..well..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for you LanaLondon..I hope you enjoy..it was delicious writing it..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had breakfast or Derek had breakfast. He ate two flakey pastries sipping his coffee, making idle conversation while Penelope barely tasted hers.<br/>
"What are you going to do?" she finally burst out.<br/>
He smiled at her and got up, offering her a hand. "Do you trust me?"<br/>
She nodded, linking their fingers.<br/>
They ventured back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.<br/>
Derek reached for the box and lifted the lid. Penelope flinched.<br/>
"Did it hurt?" he asked gently.<br/>
She blushed. "No, no, it was fine. Oh god.." She turned away from him.<br/>
Derek inched closer to her.<br/>
"And it fit?" His voice was directly above her ear, making her shiver.<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"All of it?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
She wanted to hide under the covers.<br/>
"I want to..", he cleared his throat," can I see?"<br/>
"What? What?"<br/>
"Show me, baby.."</p><p>He laid the toy in her hands, softly kissing her cheek before his head came to rest on her shoulder.<br/>
"Derek.."<br/>
“Of course you can say no..I’d never force you to do anything you don’t want or like.<br/>
But let me ask you something..Do you honestly believe I never think of you when I touch myself?”<br/>
She slowly turned towards him.<br/>
“And what..what does happen in your fantasy?”<br/>
He bit his lip. “I’m pretty inventive..but my two favorites are me exploring your body..every part of your body with my mouth and my hands, finding all your spots, hearing you appreciate my efforts, making you come..sometimes I wonder if you are loud..”<br/>
“I try not to be. I live in a condo”, she replied automatically and blushed again.<br/>
“And the other one..You..ah..play with me..tease me..in lots of ways..denying me completion until I’m begging.”<br/>
Penelope whimpered, hiding her face on his warm chest. She placed a tiny kiss on his pec.<br/>
Derek gasped and she did it again until her stopped her by covering his mouth with hers in a searing kiss.</p><p>The toy was still in her hand and he took it from her.<br/>
“You don’t want me to show you anymore?” She had a rosy glow all over her skin and he wanted to just eat her up. She was driving him crazy.<br/>
“Would you allow me to do it for you?” His eyes shone like black coals, pupils blown.<br/>
"That was my fantasy", Penelope confessed.<br/>
"Uh..babygirl.." Derek looked positively feverish. She could see that his sweatpants were tented and a wet stain had already formed. Her clit throbbed with want.<br/>
She crawled fully on the mattress, laying down, head propped on her pillow.<br/>
She was wearing her dark green sweatsuit that she'd thrown on after her shower. Now she pulled the pants down..only to have him stop her. He zipped the hoody open revealing her cute black sportsbra with the golden flowers and then peeled down her pants..hot hands gliding over her ass and thighs. For a moment he looked conflicted.<br/>
Penelope leaned forward to put her arms around his neck.<br/>
"Touch me wherever you want..", she breathed into his ear. Derek unclasped her bra before she finished her sentence.<br/>
"God..yes..", he rubbed his nose and mouth against her breasts. She kissed him passionately. He slid his fingers into her slip making them both moan.<br/>
"Take it off!" she insisted.<br/>
The only thing she wore now was her hoody and they didn't care.<br/>
She pushed the toy into his hand.<br/>
He was too busy looking at her, licking his lips and then scorching her with a hungry expression on his face.<br/>
"You said I can do what I want?" Derek needed to be sure.<br/>
"I love you..I trust you", she whispered.<br/>
He lay down right between her legs.<br/>
Penelope covered her eyes, bracing herself. It didn't help. She was so turned on; the moment his mouth touched her pussy she screamed.<br/>
Derek groaned into her. He knew he would never recover from the emotions storming inside of him. She tasted so good and was incredibly wet. One day he was going to do this to her for hours, like he dreamed of, but now he had promised to fulfill her fantasy.<br/>
He placed the tip of the toy against her opening, nudging it. She grabbed his wrist.<br/>
"Yeah?" he asked.<br/>
"Yeah.."<br/>
To watch the thick head slowly disappear inside her made his own dick throb and drool out even more precum. He let his tongue gently roam over her clit. Her sounds were going to be the death of him.<br/>
Gradually he pushed the dildo in. He kept looking at her face even though her cries and moans were proof enough.<br/>
"On or off, baby?"<br/>
It took her a moment to answer.<br/>
"So close, Derek..am so close.."<br/>
He pulled the toy almost all the way out only let the head remain in. Then he pressed the button for the lowest vibration and closed his mouth over her.<br/>
Strong arms held onto her as she came apart, saying his name over and over again. He was kissing her soothingly until she stopped shuddering.<br/>
"What about you?" she whispered.<br/>
He gave her a sheepish look.<br/>
"We..ah..came together.."<br/>
"Oh..sticky pants. Why don't you take them off.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Suprise package</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well..this seems to become a series..as that delicious toy had more ideas in bringing those two hotties together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prentiss came in with a coffee and a small long package.<br/>
"Here, doll, for you. What did you order?"<br/>
Garcia shrugged. "Don't remember. Just put it over there and come look at this."</p>
<p>Garcia yawned, taking off her glasses. She contemplated going home when she heard Morgan approach. She swirled her chair around.<br/>
"You're back!"<br/>
He kissed her head.<br/>
"Hey, mama..about to head home?"<br/>
"Yeah. You still have paperwork?"<br/>
"Tomorrow is early enough. Wanna come out? New Indian place a few blocks from my place, their take out is tha bomb."<br/>
He placed his butt on her desk, sitting on the package. He pulled it out, playing with it.<br/>
"Why not, I could eat. You're buying?"<br/>
Derek winked. "I ask you to dinner, I pay, gentlemen rule."<br/>
"Gonna use the bathroom. Meet by the elevator?"<br/>
She dashed off. Derek put the package in her purse and walked towards the exit.<br/>
"My car? I drive you home and pick you up in the morning or you stay the night?"<br/>
His arm came around her shoulder.<br/>
She nodded. "Let me get my go bag from Esther."</p>
<p>He waited by the passenger side, opening the door for her and snuck a kiss on her cheek.<br/>
"Thank you, kind sir!"</p>
<p>They turned the radio on, singing loudly and in Morgan's case falsely to the songs they knew while making their way slowly through traffic.</p>
<p>The restaurant wasn't overly crowded so they didn't need to wait for a table.</p>
<p>Garcia studied the menu, not really seeing anything. The whole walk from Morgan's car to the restaurant they'd held hands.<br/>
Helping her out of the car he hadn't let go.<br/>
She was sure it didn't mean anything, but her heart knocked loud in her chest. To everyone seeing them they appeared to be a couple. They'd chatted like always, everything felt normal and natural. And now she had to get a grip before he became aware of her anxiety. </p>
<p>"Baby? You find something?" Derek asked.<br/>
She looked up, smiling at the waiter, who had arrived unnoticed by her.<br/>
"The Aloogobi and the vegetarian biryani, please. What are you having, Sugar?"<br/>
Morgan quickly squeezed her fingers.<br/>
"Also the Aloo Gobi and the lamb biryani, please."<br/>
They talked about his latest renovations on Morgan's current property.</p>
<p>"I always wanted a house to have a view into nature or down from a mountain to a big city", Penelope said taking a bite of her nan.<br/>
"We could do an internet search finding viewings for houses in the mountains around here and then drive up on a weekend we're not on call."<br/>
"Let's. I bet at least Emily will want to come along", she answered excitedly only to see a tiny muscle twitch around his eyes.<br/>
"Sure, team outing. Haven't done that in a while."</p>
<p>Their food arrived and Garcia felt the anxiety rush back. Morgan had wanted only the two of them to go.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>He didn't take her hand again walking to the car. They were both silent and in thoughts.</p>
<p>At home he carried her bag into the guest room.<br/>
"Coffee?"<br/>
"Yes, please. Do you have some of the coffee liqueur left to go with it?"<br/>
He grinned at her. "Restocked last week for my babygirl."<br/>
"You know my heart, hotstuff! Oh, I left my purse in the car."<br/>
"I'll get it and you are on coffee duty."<br/>
"Deal."</p>
<p>She puttered around, getting cups, boiling water and was measuring the coffee when he dashed back in.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's in the package, P.?" he asked curiously.<br/>
"No idea, I always forget my orders when they don't arrive the next day or it's just a gadget. Go on, open it."<br/>
She handed him a knife and turned back to the counter.</p>
<p>She heard him choke and whirled around.<br/>
"What is it?" she cried worriedly and rushed to him, sitting on the couch.<br/>
He was staring at the box in his hand, cheeks flushed.<br/>
"You ordered that?"<br/>
"Morgan, give me the box. I can't see what it says."<br/>
She almost dropped it reading the inscription: 9 inch chocolate delight. She turned scarlet.</p>
<p>"I never in my life ordered a sex toy..ever", she said. She looked up to him. His face was a picture.<br/>
"Why are you embarrassed? You didn't do anything. It was addressed to me."<br/>
Morgan shrugged. "I know."<br/>
"So what's the problem? I will return it tomorrow, over and done."<br/>
His eyes strayed to the box, quickly looking away again.<br/>
He wasn't only embarrassed, but also...interested. The whole time since he'd stepped off the plane his focus had been on her only, touching her, letting her feel his care and adoration. She could see that now.<br/>
"I could open it", Garcia suggested softly.<br/>
He made the same choking sound like before.<br/>
"Only if you want to", he ground out.<br/>
She took off the small white ribbon and lifted the lid.<br/>
The dildo was gorgeous, glossy, elegant and clearly made of high quality material and it barely fit into her hand.<br/>
Garcia felt her body respond instinctively,<br/>
the tips of her breasts stiffened and her core throbbed.<br/>
She cast a glance at Morgan.<br/>
His mouth was slack and moistened by his tongue.<br/>
And he was hard. She could see the outlines of his cock straining against black slacks.<br/>
"Tell me what to do, Derek.."<br/>
She called him by his name.</p>
<p>His lips moved but no words came out.<br/>
She slowly pulled the skirt of her pink-flowered dress up, her eyes glued to his face. He stared at her hands as she revealed more and more of her creamy thighs. She leaned back into the couch, pulling one leg up with her.<br/>
Morgan could see her white lacy, slightly transparent slip and his dick spat out more drops of precum.<br/>
Thank god her wax appointment had only been a few days ago, she thought deliriously under his hot gaze.</p>
<p>"May I?" he asked hoarsely, searching her eyes.<br/>
"Of course.."<br/>
He gently framed her face with his hands and kissed her. Chaste, small kisses, nipping bites to her lips until her tongue teased his own.<br/>
"Babygirl..", he whispered before devouring her with his mouth, licking himself inside, one hand stroking up and  down her thigh.<br/>
"Oh god, Derek, touch me please.."<br/>
"But I am", he smiled.<br/>
She reached for the toy, nearly shoving it in his hand. He groaned.<br/>
"Do it!"<br/>
"I need to take my pants off, doll..", his voice strangled.<br/>
"That's okay…"<br/>
He quickly got up, freed himself of his pants and this time Garcia choked. His dark green Calvin Klein's had already a wet spot and she could see the drooly head of his cock peeking out.<br/>
"It's yours", Morgan crooned, stroking himself through the cotton fabric from root to tip, before taking them off.<br/>
She covered her eyes and keened.<br/>
"Derek, i'm gonna come with one single touch if you don't stop teasing..", she warned.<br/>
"You plan on only coming once, princess?"<br/>
His grin was wicked and promising.</p>
<p>She pulled the straps of her dress down and the rest of the fabric until her round breasts, covered in the same material as her pussy, were visible. Her nipples were small, rosy and peaked.</p>
<p>Derek whimpered and crawled back on the sofa.</p>
<p>His fingers trembled as he opened her bra, broken moans escaped him as he oh so gently touched her, softly rubbing around her areola and watching her nipples grow even stiffer. His tongue lapped first on one than the other. </p>
<p>She pressed his hand down over her crotch, unable to hold out any longer.</p>
<p>He kissed her heatedly, tightening his grip and had the pleasure of feeling her climax against his fingers. </p>
<p>Their kiss slowed as she came down from her high.</p>
<p>"That was wonderful", she sighed.<br/>
"I never doubted that it would be like this between us."<br/>
Derek looked lovingly at her.<br/>
"Would you let me blow you?" Penelope  asked shyly.<br/>
"You..want to do that?" he stammered, his cock twitching. She moaned at the sight and pushed him down so his head lay on the pillowed sofa arm. Scooting between his legs, she took off her dress and then leaned over him.</p>
<p>Her eyes closed and she breathed in the scent of his arousal before sticking out her tongue to get the first taste. His back arched and like her before he covered his eyes from the overstimulation. </p>
<p>Penelope loved doing this. The way he smelled was since many years imprinted into her system. She would have recognized him blind folded among a hundred other men. </p>
<p>Under her searching delicate touches, her eager mouth and tongue Derek writhed and gasped, shouting when she took him deep. Now she held him in place. In vain he tried to warn her, to pry her off him before coming but she just doubled her efforts to take him apart. He came with loud cries sounding through the house, nearly blacking out from ecstasy.</p>
<p>"Oh god, oh god, baby..this..this is gonna make me an addict", he confessed after he found his breath again.<br/>
Penelope giggled. "No prescription needed, hotstuff."</p>
<p>She got a washcloth, cleaning him up, feeling him stir again.<br/>
"I might appear insatiable for the foreseeable future..", he rumbled.<br/>
"Me too. So many things to do and try."<br/>
Her voice was laced with desire.<br/>
"Next I wanna come inside you."</p>
<p>Derek watched her eyes darken. The washcloth dropped on the floor as she turned her back to him, peeling her panties down. She went on her knees and gave him a look over her shoulder. She could feel how ready and wet she was for him, could imagine the visual she was giving him.</p>
<p>He pulled her close, hands secure on her hips. He looked at her, just looked, caressing her hips, her buttocks without laying a finger on her most desperate part.</p>
<p>"So fucking pretty, baby", he told her. "How has your pussy the same color as your nipples and your nub looks like a small pearl? Oooooh..you like me talking to you like that. I can't wait to see my cock filling your sweet hole, stretch it, go deep. Jesus, you should see how you're making more sticky stuff for me.."</p>
<p>Penelope hadn't believed one could die from lust until now. </p>
<p>He kissed her opening and sampled the first taste of her arousal and she bucked against his mouth. Suddenly he reached for the toy, that'd layn forgotten on the coffee table. </p>
<p>She saw it and began to let out small cries. Her body started to shake with want.</p>
<p>He pushed the thick head in, rubbing it around, pulling it out, in again, a little deeper. She had her head down on her arms, moaning and sobbing continuously while he pleasured her. His dick was hard again but he ignored it. This was the most erotic thing he'd ever done to a woman.</p>
<p>He didn't however feel surprised that the woman was Penelope.</p>
<p>He'd fantasized about her since the first day she'd worked with his team. Being her friend and then her best friend was a reward, something he hadn't expected. And then, love had come along so slowly over the years, he only noticed it when someone had tried to take her from him.</p>
<p>Finally tonight she had answered his advances albeit hesitatingly in the beginning, but not anymore, not after what had happened between them and would continue to.</p>
<p>"Derek! Derek!" Her speech was slurred, drunk. He let the toy slide deeper and<br/>
pulled it back out completely to graze it over her clit and make her scream.<br/>
Again and again he teased her, careful to never hurt the sensitive nerves.<br/>
"Tell me when", he crooned.<br/>
"Now, please..please!"<br/>
Gently he pushed the toy back in only to finally put the needed pressure to it, letting it go so deep it touched against her sweet spot. The only sound from her lips was a suffocated gasp. She came so hard and for long minutes, her body seizing up over and over again.<br/>
Derek had stroked himself watching her filled pussy contract around the thick toy, coming over her buttocks, his seed trickling down her folds.</p>
<p>"Not too sore, love?" he inquired when they had cleaned off and put some clothes back on.</p>
<p>Penelope shook her head, taking a sip of sweet coffee. Over the rim of her cup she smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow I will find out who sent the package and that person gets a thank you note."<br/>
"From me too. I thought I was never going to make you see how much I love you."<br/>
Derek reached for her hand.<br/>
"I love you too. Ask me some time for how long", she answered.<br/>
They shared another promising kiss</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A helping hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>P. is literally caught in the act by a mesmerized D.😁</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here comes another one. Bugger does have a mind of his own...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek Morgan let himself into his best friends house with his key.<br/>Garcia was at JJ and Will’s babysitting Henry while the boys parents were out looking at furniture for their new place. </p>
<p>He had brought three DVD’s, different flavours of microwave popcorn and a tub with chocolate-mint ice cream. He loved surprising her with little things like that. After her break-up with Kevin she deserved some TLC.</p>
<p>As he was about to deposit the bag on the kitchen counter he heard a sound coming from Garcia’s bedroom, followed by a small whimper. He went into cop mode in an instant, pulling his gun and creeping towards the bedroom door which was just slightly ajar.</p>
<p>The room was lit by a small shaded lamp and at least a dozen candles, whose scent gave off a heady mixture of sandalwood, nut and maybe orange blossoms.</p>
<p>She lay on the bed, naked safe for a black eye mask. Her legs were pulled up to her ample chest and between them, her hand was sliding a thick chocolate brown sextoy in and out of her pussy. She was biting her full lips, trying to contain her noises, but whimpers kept escaping.</p>
<p>Derek’s feet were rooted to the spot. He was unable to move, let alone think rationally. His body was covered in a hot flush from head to toe. He could hardly breathe. </p>
<p>He put the gun on her dresser, his fingers reaching for the door frame to have something to hold on to, his eyes glued to the vision in front of him. </p>
<p>Penelope teased herself, fingertips brushing over her clit and Derek watched her get even wetter. The toy slid out and his legs buckled. Holy mother, her sweet, stretched hole pooled with juices. She went on her knees, grabbed a couple of pillows and lay down on them.<br/>Reaching for the toy, she penetrated herself again. A high pitched sob passed her lips that sounded like his name. He was convinced that his mind played him a trick, but then.<br/>“D e r e k..ooooh…”, she drew out every sylabil of his name and then clearly mortified put her free hand over her mouth, her face blotchy red. His cock already on full alert twitched and leaked.</p>
<p>She was struggling on finding a better angle for delicious moments. He pressed the heel of his hand on the front of his jeans for a little relief and broke out in goosebumps. </p>
<p>She got back into a good rhythm but he could see she wasn't able to get enough depth. She whined and he bit his lip to remain silent. The image was killing him.</p>
<p>“Oh god, more..more..so close..”, Penelope gasped and he couldn’t take it any more.<br/>He was on the bed with her in two strides, leaning over her, kissing what skin he could reach while he helped her press the toy deeper.<br/>“I got you, baby girl, I got you. Let go”, he crooned.<br/>She climaxed, crying out while her body shook and heaved with pleasure.  He kissed her trembling lips, caressing her cheek, holding her in his arms as she came down slowly. Gently he took her eye mask off.<br/>“Derek”, she whispered, still in shock.<br/>"I thought you were babysitting. I came to surprise you with some new movies, popcorn and ice cream when you get home..and I heard.. I was so scared somebody was hurting you..", his voice broke and he needed to swallow cause his throat felt dry as the desert.<br/>"I didn't want to violate your privacy but..love..I..I couldn't leave.."<br/>"Derek..", she repeated.<br/>"I got so hard so fast it actually hurt..", he admitted, his clothed erection brushing<br/>the swell of her buttocks. </p>
<p>She shivered.<br/>"You can take your clothes off if you like", she said so softly he nearly missed it.</p>
<p>Derek hesitantly let go of her and got up.<br/>His eyes never left her face while he undressed.</p>
<p>She opened her arms and he lay down with her again. They shared a first passionate kiss which escalated quickly. He wanted her so bad.</p>
<p>When her hand wrapped around him, he gurgled, throwing his head into the pillow. </p>
<p>Penelope pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him.<br/>"Take me", he urged her.."take my cock..oh dear god.."<br/>She engulfed him and started making tiny high sounds that would follow him into his dreams.<br/>"D e r e k.." <br/>Like before it made his dick twitch and drool. </p>
<p>"Say my name again like that", he rumbled.<br/>"D e r e k..uuuuuh...so good.."<br/>She began moving back and forth, and then faster and harder as his hands were on her breasts, stroking, squeezing..tugging at her nipples which made her clamp down and gush wetness over his dick. He groaned so loudly the vibration went straight to her clit. <br/>Derek turned her on her back without even slipping out of her. <br/>"Jesus, baby..so sticky and tight..I always thought you were gonna be tight..just knew it. Perfect for my thick cock so so perfect. Love being inside you..You gonna come with me?"<br/>Penelope nodded wrecked with shudders from his words. <br/>"Yes, yes.."<br/>He sped up his trusts, grinding the head of his cock against her cervix and felt the gorgeous moment her orgasm hit.<br/>His cum shot with warm splashes into her as they both sobbed with delight and relief, kissing over and over again. </p>
<p>Later they stood in her shower, washing each other, unable to stop smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What can happen if you watch naughty things on the internet and get caught...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stuck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope had been absolutely beat. She'd worked for another team that day while hers had followed a seminar in Downtown D.C. </p>
<p>Around 6 p.m. she arrived home, finding a couple of packages in front of her door.</p>
<p>She'd ordered some beauty products, new head bands and...a pleasure box..</p>
<p>A few months ago she'd stumbled upon a certain webpage. It was run by a couple, Leyla and Malcolm Connor. He was tall, dark skinned, built, as she was small, fair skinned and blonde. They were in their thirties, very sympathetic, very in love with each other and very open to share their intimate life with others. </p>
<p>It was a paying site, but worth it.</p>
<p>Watching them made Penelope realise how much Derek still turned her on, still made her fantasize. Using her fingers wasn't enough anymore.</p>
<p>So tonight would be the first time she'd try something new. </p>
<p>Her heart stuttered a little as she unpacked the dildo. To touch the soft chocolate colored material covering the thick toy, playing with the mushroomy head got her wet in seconds.</p>
<p>Eagerly she installed it on a chair, took off her panties and opened her laptop to log in.</p>
<p>She scrolled through the clips until she located one for her current needy mood. Her skin pebbled. God, she loved when Mal took Leyla from behind. Before, she'd never imagined liking it, but he was a master in making his wife experience pleasure that way. Penelope just knew Derek would too.</p>
<p>Carefully she sat down, impaling herself. She grabbed the table, hunching over a little and panted. </p>
<p>It was a very tight fit but she'd chosen it on purpose. She wanted it as realistic as possible. </p>
<p>Ever since the day, she’d seen her hot stuff in track pants, her imagination had run wild. How would it feel, to have him deeply embedded in her pussy? Would he be able to find her sweet spot? Would he like that she was very tight?</p>
<p>She didn’t hear the door opening, nor the approaching footsteps. </p>
<p>She squeezed her aching breasts, moving her hips back and forth, rubbing the toy inside her while she stared at the screen. A high, soft moan escaped her as Malcolm grabbed his wife’s shoulders, pulling her upwards. Leyla threw her head back and keened in ecstasy.</p>
<p>Then she felt strong hands on her own shoulders, pressing her down to the chair. She was too shocked for words. She let out a whimper as his warm mouth trailed kisses all over her neck. </p>
<p>“What a lovely surprise to come home to, Babygirl”, her best friend's voice rasped into her ear. "Keep moving and put your hands back on your breasts..but first..we’re going to open that dress..you must be overheating..”</p>
<p>Down went the zipper and his fingers slid inside the dress to peel it down.</p>
<p>“D…”, Penelope found her voice.</p>
<p>“Oh sweet lord, this is even better..”, Derek crooned and cupped both of her breathtaking globes. His mouth was on her neck again..”move, baby..and watch the screen..”</p>
<p>Soon the sensations, visual, physical and emotional took their toll. She started clenching, quivering, her hands gripping his, while he stroked and squeezed and toyed with her nipples.</p>
<p>Malcolm was now busy, sucking his wifes folds, getting all the cream she made for him.</p>
<p>“You comin’, angel?”</p>
<p>“Yes..almost there..” </p>
<p>Penelope wanted that..she wanted Derek’s mouth doing that to her.</p>
<p>He freed one hand, sticking it under her skirt and pressed it hard on her clit, once..twice and Penelope screamed with blinding pleasure. Wetness rushed from her core as she shook and convulsed for long minutes.</p>
<p>“Best and hottest thing that’s ever happened to me”, Derek whispered, kissing her lips for the first time as she slowly relaxed in his arms.</p>
<p>“Ditto. I..just forgot..I was so exhausted..”</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” </p>
<p>“Yeah..I..first I have to get up..though..” She blushed and Derek stared at her. His cock gave a lurch in anticipation. </p>
<p>“Lift your dress..let me see..” His eyes were dark with lust. He knelt down in front of her.</p>
<p>Penelope couldn’t believe that she already felt new arousal course through her body.</p>
<p>“It’s new..I never had one of these before”, she whispered and rose up, clutching the fabric. </p>
<p>Derek groaned as he watched the thick toy slide out of her stretched opening.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck..fuck.." He pulled her forward to give her a long thorough lick through her folds. She squealed and then lost her balance, falling onto the table.</p>
<p>Derek followed her, keeping his face between her spread legs, so hungry and desperate for her taste. He kneaded her bottom and sucked on the puckered rosette, petted it with a finger. More sticky fluid began to flow into his mouth. He heard her cry out his name.</p>
<p>"Please..please..Derek.."</p>
<p>He got up, freed himself of his pants and boxers. She sat up, reaching for his cock without any hesitation, stroking him, crooning with delight.</p>
<p>"Magic fingers", he whispered with a smile.</p>
<p>She kissed him, very slow, her tongue wrapping around his, while she pleasured him.</p>
<p>"Take me..baby.."</p>
<p>It was an easy slide, albeit very tight. </p>
<p>Derek made choking noises, staring into her lust clouded eyes.</p>
<p>Penelope smiled and sucked in some air as he bottomed out.</p>
<p>"Okay?" he inquired huskily.</p>
<p>She nodded, lifting her hips a bit. Her eyes squeezed shut.</p>
<p>"Oh god..that feels amazing..you..there..oh yes..there.."</p>
<p>He moved back, making them both shudder, then forward again. She whined.</p>
<p>"What do you need, babygirl..tell me.."</p>
<p>"Can you..I think you have to be faster.."</p>
<p>He complied, still very careful. Wetness gushed on his dick as she pulled her legs up.</p>
<p>"Fuck..this is..", he couldn't speak.</p>
<p>"Like that.. now..do it..move..Derek.."</p>
<p>His trusts sped up, her fingers were like vices on his arms as her mouth opened to let out a series of high pitched shrieks. </p>
<p>Sounds he'd never forget and would come to a million times in the future.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're gonna come on my cock..you're soaking it..you want it so bad. Don't you? You want my cock fucking you hard. You've been dreaming about it, fantasizing about it..Like me..just like me..I've waited forever.."</p>
<p>Penelope felt the first spasms inside her from those sexy words.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, yes..", she hissed, her feet found his shoulders and Derek cried out.</p>
<p>He could only react now, no coherent thoughts would form.</p>
<p>Hands on her hips he rammed himself inside her, triggering her climax. He followed seconds after, shooting his hot cum against her clenching cervix.</p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p>"Me too, I've waited forever", she mumbled later, already half asleep in his arms.</p>
<p>Derek kissed her head. "Sweet dreams, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>